A Journey of Truth, Lies and Betrayal
by StarHarryTrekPotterFan
Summary: <html><head></head>was known as The year that has been. Gifts were given as a thank you by Fate, Death and the founders who also want to expose the entire truth, the lies and the ultimate betrayal. Warning Slash don't like don't read. Discuss Child abuse, rape & torture and may contain bad language. AU.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A Journey of Truth, Lies & Betrayal**

**(Previously known as: The Year that has been)**

**May ****2****nd****, 1998.**

**The Gifts of Fate, Death and Lady Hogwarts.**

Harry was sitting in the boat shed where his soul mate and lover had died, there had been so many losses and so much destruction that no one had noticed that he had disappeared from the great Hall. No one knew of his hidden relationship with Severus and if they had known they would have laughed and said they had too much fire whiskey, it was common knowledge that they didn't get along, hated each other in fact.

He had been gone for some time when he heard voices talking about the destruction and wondering where he was when he recognised them as Hermione's, Luna's and Neville's. Somehow he found that comforting and glad that it wasn't the gold digger and idiot jealous brother. He looked up with tears sliding down his face as the three in question walked around the corner.

"Harry" Hermione whispered as they sat around him with concern.

"It over, but it cost too much Mione" Harry cried.

"I know and you suffered more then most of us" Mione replied rubbing his back gently.

"Severus, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Mum and Dad" Harry sobbed.

"Severus?" Neville squeaked

"In sixth year, I spoke with him, apologized for a few things and he also apologized for his actions. He helped me with the Dursleys and by Christmas we formed a beginning of a relationship… a bond that drew us together. Dumbledore's death was planned between them to save Draco from doing it. He would have let some of the treatments happen here this year but he would have prevent the killing curse from being used and the detention you got for trying to steal the sword was better than handing you to the Carrow's." Harry replied, seeing their eyes widen as they realized that Severus had been on the side of the light.

"You knew all this? Why didn't you say anything to us before?" Mione asked in a scolding tone.

"I couldn't… to protect him, his cover….no one was to know…. He needed you all to believe that he was a true death eater… It was him who placed the true sword in the lake and sent the doe to us." Harry glared at her, shaking her hand away from him.

"He is right Hermione, he did what was right to protect us all." Neville replied understanding the pain Harry was feeling.

"You're right. I am sorry"

"Hermione, don't take this the wrong way but there is a lot of things that you have done that a true friend would never do." Luna spoke, angry that she scolded Harry.

"You scolded Harry every chance you get like a he is a naughty five year old child. You went behind his back instead of talking to him, you expect him to turn to you for answers, to solve the problems and if he does something you don't approve he smack him." Neville began

"Between both you and Ronald he has been prevented from befriending others like me, or from us approaching him, you nag and order him around like you're the boss or his mother when you are not." Luna replied.

"You also think you are right all the time and my thoughts or believes don't matter at all." Harry added, seeing Hermione cry as she realized some home truths.

"I didn't –"

"You do… when we were on the run I knew, felt that there was two places where the objects we were hunting were the bank and Hogwarts. Did you believe me or did you brush it aside because I certainly couldn't be right?" Harry asked…

"Brushed it aside" she cried…

"Where were they Mione?" Luna asked

"The bank and Hogwarts" she replied.

"Harry knows Riddle's background better then you or Ronald and you believed you knew Riddle better?" Minerva gasped as she entered the boat shed.

"I …. never realized…. I'm truly sorry" Hermione cried as Minerva pulled her toward her to comfort her.

"Harry, I know how much Severus loved you, he was so worried when you had been captured…. I knew then he was fighting for the light." Minerva explained.

"He promised he would stay alive, he promised" Harry sobbed into Luna and Neville's embrace.

"He would have done everything he could of Harry to remain with you, to live. He would want you to live, to move on and love." Luna explained.

"Harry, Miss Lovegood is right, he would want you to do just that. However we have to get to the great hall there is something we all need to see and hear." Minerva spoke.

"Of course professor" Luna replied standing up.

"Harry, he would be very proud of you just like I am" Minerva spoke letting go of Hermione to pull Harry into a hug.

They walked back to the great hall silently as possible, Hermione thinking about what she had been told about her actions, Harry was thinking of Severus, Remus and Tonks, Neville and Luna thought of what would happened now and Minerva grieved silently for the students, colleagues and friends she had lost.

As they entered the hall Harry noticed several furious glares in his direction, some worried looks and some just blank. He wasn't surprised by the furious looks he was getting from Ronald, Molly, Percy and Ginerva as well as Vernon and Marge but didn't understand why they appeared to be chained to the chairs and behind some barrier that was keeping them silent as Vernon was shouting along with Molly.

They saw six figures standing where the staff table would normally be, Harry immediately recognised the four founders of the school. The other two, he was suspicious as one had been wearing a black cloak that covered him from head to toe and holding a blade type staff that a grim reaper or death would use.

"I am Death, although I am sure some of you had worked that out." he began seeing everyone nod to show they understood.

"I am Fate and I am sure you recognise my friends behind me, they haven't exactly been pleased with how the schools has been running." She spoke as they smiled at their founders.

"We each of gifts to give as a thank you for ending this war, a war like the first should never have happened to begin with. Death will begin."

"My gift begins with the return of all the souls who died to end this war that started with two very manipulative men. I will call out the family member's last name in the hall. First is Bones Family"

Susan stepped forward as Death nodded when Susan was reunited with the Aunt Amelia, Cousins, Edgar and his wife and her other family.

"Weasley Family"

Harry chuckled as Bill and his brothers crushed tackled Fred to the ground.

"What are we?"

"Chopped liver?"

"Fabian, Gideon" Arthur spoke

"Arthur, our favourite brother in law" Fabian spoke.

"I'm your only brother in law" Arthur retorted, making the hall burst into laughter.

"That you are Arthur –" Gideon spoke

"that's why you are the best" Fabian finished, as Petunia and Dudley joined Harry side.

"Potter/Evans Family"

"Petunia" two out of the four spoke.

"Harridan James, I know you don't recognise us but you look a lot like our James"

"Dorea and Charlus" Minerva whispered in Harry's ears.

Harry suddenly found himself being hugged by his dad's parents before Petunia coughed to get their attention.

"Harry this is Rose and Harold, Mine and Lily's parents." Petunia spoke

"Hello" Harry replied

"Yep Lily's eyes" Harold spoke hugging his second grandson.

"I agree" Rose smiled also hugging him.

They went through a whole list of names when Harry realised that his parents hadn't been called with his grandparents, nor has Sirius. Harry had been reunited with Remus and Tonks and met Regulus.

"Harry Potter" Death called

Harry looked up at the stage and saw Severus joining them looking healthier and free before he bolted to the man a jumped into his open arms.

"I'm so sorry, love" he whispered.

"I know you did everything you could. I love you" Harry replied quietly before they both leaned in and kissed.

The crowd gasped as they saw the savior and potion master kiss surrounding them in gold light.

"That was a beautiful sight" Helga whispered.

"It sure was." Godric smiled.

"Just like yours was." Rowena smiled.

"Severus" Remus spoke.

"Lupin" Severus spoke.

"Congratulations you two, a soul bond is rare. However hurt my cub and you'll pay Severus" Remus replied.

"Duly noted" Severus spoke

"They have the rarest of soul bonds however it's up to them to inform if they want." Helga spoke as Harry saw the furious and disgusting looks on those caged in the barrier and didn't care as both his grandparents hugged them both excitedly.

"Alright Next: our four friends."

"As you can most likely see I am Godric Gryffindor and this is my wife Helga Gryffindor nee Hufflepuff"

"I am Salazar Slytherin and this is my sister in all but blood Rowena Ravenclaw and while you all have some of our history wrong we came bearing gifts." Salazar spoke.

"Hogwarts will be completely repaired overnight with added classrooms, towers and layout just to confuse those who created that clever map of Hogwarts." Helga explained making Harry burst into laughter at the innocent look Remus was trying to give.

"What map of Hogwarts?" Minerva asked

"You'll hear about it in the task" Helga replied with a smile.

"Now our personal gifts for our heir" Godric spoke as a phoenix Harry recognised as Fawkes appeared.

"Fawkes is my phoenix and was destined to bond with my heirs only, however Dumbledore forced him to bond with him instead. So Fawkes go bond with the heir of Gryffindor" Godric spoke before stroking the bird before a soft trill was heard and flashed over to Harry.

"Hello Fawkes" Harry whispered as Fawkes nudge him.

"My gift is one of healing and caring for all magical races. The ability to talk to any creature being cats, dogs, horses or merepeople." Helga smiled as she also approached Harry with a book and a replacement of her cup.

"Thank you both" Harry replied.

"You are most welcome" they replied.

"Now my gift is that of an eidetic memory and the ability to pick up and speak any language" Rowena informed him also handing him a book and a replacement of the diadem.

"Thank you Lady Rowena"

"You are most welcome my dear." She replied giving him a kiss on the forehead, like Helga had.

"Now, you may not be my heir by blood and there isn't any others but you are by magic. (everyone gasps). My gift is the continued ability to converse with snakes, dragons and parcel magic, and potions." He spoke also handing him a book and a couple of other items.

"This is a sixty centimeter adder, yours as well. Name her well" he smiled as the added slithered from him to Harry and wrapped around his arm.

"Thank you" Harry hissed

"You are welcome Lord Hogwarts" Salazar hissed back, making Harry look shocked…

"Harry, love what's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Sal what did you say to him?" Rowena scolded him

"I called him Lord Hogwarts, which he is" Salazar smirked in amusement at everyone's reactions.

"Salazar is right, Harry is Lord of the school and he has the final say in the hiring, firing, dropping subjects, adding subjects, changing things. This box has several copies of the school charter, and its histories. It also clearly states what the ministry can or cannot do in relation to the school, what the executive staff can or cannot do and the same for Harry. Hogwarts, the grounds, forest and the village is under his control as a sovereign nation." Godric smiled with a slight chuckle.

"Now Fate"

"Yes my gift is that all your injuries sustained as a result of the war being healed completely overnight, while you sleep. Also any blocks on minds, cores and abilities will be removed and recorded with what, who and when." She began.

"Oi George" Harry called.

"Yes little brother?"

"You won't be holey anymore" Harry smirked making Hermione and the Weasleys laugh at George pouting face.

"Damn… I liked being that" George pretended to sob into his hands.

"Now Lord Hogwarts, you would have noticed for sure who Death didn't return from the dead?" Fate asked.

"Yes my parents and godfather Sirius" Harry replied

"Yes well that is because they were never dead but had been made prisoners and golems were placed in their place. Now there is a young child that joined them but your parents will explain to you and Severus." Fate explained as a light flashed and there stood two adults a child and a black shaggy dog.

A few moments later Harry was knocked backwards by a black shaggy dog who began licking his face while everyone laughed.

"That's gross you know Siri" Harry groaned as he got back up to find his parents and the little girl with them.

"Mom, dad?" Harry whispered

"Harry, we are so proud of you." James and Lily spoke.

"Missed you, both" Harry whispered as he hugged them both and he knew then what it was like to be truly hugged by your parents.

"Fate said you would explain –" Harry began

"On May 4th, the headmaster brought us this little girl and simply told us she was our granddaughter and that you have no memory of anything. We ran a paternity test when he left. It told us that you were indeed her dad and that she was a result of a rape and the mother was a Ginerva Molly Adriana Dumbledore-Weasley" Lily explained…

"Ginny would have been in her third year then and I don't remember it or seeing her pregnant" Harry replied bitterly, before glaring at the girl in the circular barrier in the middle of the hall.

"A golem took her place and she was kept at of sight" Severus spoke gently soothing his soul mate.

"What did you name her?" Harry asked.

"Leilani it is Hawaiian for heavenly flower" James smiled

"You said her last name was Dumbledore-Weasley? It makes so much more sense now" Harry whispered.

"What do you mean Harry?" Dorea asked.

"When I first met Ron, he told me that for several generations the Weasleys were only males and Ginny is the first girl born but that is not the case if –" Harry explained

"You are right, I don't think Arthur is aware of this" Severus spoke, as Leilani stretched her arms out to Harry, indicating she wanted to be with him.

"Hello Leilani" Harry whispered making sure the snake moved to the floor.

"Dada" she cried.

"We were given pictures of you and when Sirius joined us he had some as well." Lily explained.

"Dada" she giggled grabbing the glasses.

"Not the glasses" Harry spoke making everyone laugh.

"Alright our next gift is for Hermione Granger – your parents returned with their memories restored with a surprise." Fate spoke as Hermione saw her parents and ran to them, flinging herself into her dad's arms.

"What did she do Harry?" Severus asked.

"She altered their memories so that they had no daughter, that they were Wilkes and moved them to Australia to protect them from the war." Harry replied.

"Oh my, that must have been hard" Dorea added.

"Next: Neville and Augusta, Frank and Alice back to full health including their sanity" Fate spoke as Frank and Alice entered the great hall.

"Now tomorrow you can gather back here to hear the truth, by listening to the year Harry and Hermione had. Occassionally memories will show of previous years or conversations that happened that are not in the book but vital parts. These memories are in the point of view of Harry, Hermione, Severus, the Durselys, Sirius, James, and Minerva to name a few." Fate informed them.

"Note those who have to be here are The Potter/Evans Family, The Weasley/Perwett Family, The Grangers, The Longbottoms, Amelia at least, The Hogwarts staff, DA members, Aberforth, The Black brothers, the Malfoys and Tonks-Lupin family and Kingsley." Death spoke.

"From tomorrow, Harry you will have complete control of the wards of the school." Helga smiled.

Harry nodded as Leilani gripped the collar of his robes.

"You are free to go to your homes to spend with your family. See most of you here by nine the latest for a 930 start." Minerva spoke.

"I am guessing Potter Castle would be best, it's not far from here and would fit all of us, Potters, Evans, Dursley, Severus, Sirius, your brother Regulus if he wishes, Tonks family, Lupin and the Grangers if they would like to join us." Dorea spoke, knowing her grandson didn't know anything about his inheritance.

"Good idea." James spoke.

"Harry, go ask your friend if she and her family would join us." Lily spoke.

"Alright." Harry replied, heading for Hermione.

Not long after they arrived by Portkey to the castle and were shown rooms upon entering their bedroom Harry placed Leilani in the cot that the house elves had place in the room and flopped onto the king size double bed making Severus chuckle.

"Ummm a bed" Harry yawned.

* * *

><p><strong>An<strong> - Thank you for your patience and messages asking when it would return. There has been some changes in the plot, and some things removed but essentially this is the year that has been renamed.


	2. C2 Betraying ones family

**This Chapter is for nickole12: ** who I hope enjoys this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your messages.  
><span>

* * *

><p><span><strong>3<strong>**rd****, May 1998**.

Several times Severus woke during the night to find Harry tossing and turning in some pain and discomfort as the blocks, and injuries were healed and removed. He hated seeing Harry in pain but knew that in the end things would be better. The last time was four in the morning and it was now seven in the morning when Leilani woke.

"Hey, Daddy's still asleep how about a bath, change of clothes and then wake daddy" Severus spoke carefully lifting the child.

"Papa" she spoke, surprising the man.

"Papa" Leilani chanted happily.

"Yes I'm your Papa" Severus whispered.

"Dada! Up!"

"No Dada sleep. Bath and dress you now" Severus spoke quietly walking to the bathroom.

He bathed her and blew bubbles towards her. He chuckled as she popped them while clapping excitedly. He quickly dried her, got her dressed in purple and white striped cotton top and shorts that had the words 'I love my daddy' written on it. He walked back into the bedroom and saw that his young husband was still sound asleep, which didn't surprise him one bit. Carefully placing Leilani on the bed next to Harry he quickly changed from his pajama's to his normal Black robe attire watching Leilani trying to wake her daddy.

"Dada! Up!" Leilani ordered hearing a groan coming from the bed.

"Let me sleep" Harry mumbled, making Severus chuckle.

"Up Dada, Up!" Leilani said again making Harry open his eyes to see his daughter dressed.

"I'm awake, princess" Harry yawned noticing he was feeling lighter.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked as Leilani snuggled into her daddy's chest.

"Lighter, free and sore. I have a headache" Harry replied.

"I thought you might with all those blocks, spells and potions removed from your system. I'll have to send for some pain relief and headache potions." He spoke as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Severus added.

"Morning love birds" Lily chuckled.

"Morning Lily/Mum"

"Poppy sent some potions apparently Neville was in a bit of agony during the night and Alice asked for some help." Lily spoke.

"Oh good, I was going to ask if there were any here" Severus spoke taking the box.

"How is Hermione?" Harry asked as Leilani snuggled into her daddy.

"She woke an hour ago. She has a headache, and some discomfort but she is having breakfast." Lily spoke.

"Dada" Leilani chanted.

"Favourite word?" Lily asked

"It appears so" Severus replied as he lifted Leilani up.

"Dada, want dada"

"Lily can you hold Leilani for a moment, so I can give harry a couple of potions." Severus asked as he passed Leilani over.

"WANT DADA" Leilani screamed as Harry drank the headache potion.

"Are you hungry sweetpea?" Lily asked her little granddaughter.

"No. Want Dada" Leilani cried loudly as Harry drank the pain reliever potion.

"Come Leilani, Daddy needs to get dressed, let's go see Grandpa" Lily spoke.

Twenty minutes later Harry had a shower, gotten dressed and followed Severus to the dining room to have breakfast. They could hear her screaming "want Daddy" over and over getting louder and louder. They entered the room and sat down only to have Leilani run to Harry and wrap her harms around his legs.

Harry bent down and picked up his crying daughter who immediately stopped crying and screaming want dada. Charlus and Dorea smiled, Leilani was going to be Harry's princess regardless how she came about and the bond must be strong between them already. It took another half hour for harry to have some toast and feed his daughter before they left for Hogwarts.

"Are you ready, Love?" Severus asked.

"Yes and No" Harry replied as Leilani squirmed.

"Love, no matter what is revealed, I will always be here for both of you" Severus spoke.

"I know love. It's just the fact that they are all hearing about private thoughts that I'm struggling with." Harry whispered as Severus wrapped his arms around him and his daughter holding them both.

"I know, I'm not keen on it either" Severus replied as Harry noticed the gates of Hogwarts in front of him.

They walked up to through the grounds and saw some of the changes after it was rebuilt. There was no sign of damage or rubble anywhere and when they entered the great Hall Harry felt the wards of the school bind to him, the ceiling was once more reflecting the sky outside, the portraits of the four founders were up on the wall where they belong overlooking where their house tables would normally be.

In the middle of the hall were Vernon and Marge Dursley, Molly, Percy, Ron, and Ginevra, Fudge, Albus too many names Dumbledork and the toad Umbridge still encased in the circular prison. There were couches, arm chairs and bean bag labelled and arranged to sit in a group. Harry and Severus were the first to arrive at the school and found their seats. It wasn't long before a house elf arrived to place a magical barrier for her to play in. It put them at ease so that she couldn't get out but adults could enter and carry her out the middle with cushions and toys and some books for her.

He placed Leilani in the pen who immediately went for a doll and noticed Ginevra watching with a mixed longing at the child she knew to be hers and loathing for the dad. Harry sat in his seat with his husband and looked at the sheets that were beside his bed this morning when he came across a family tree – the Dumbledore family tree.

"Sev, am I reading this right?"

"You are, you need to show your mother this" Severus replied as he spotted a group enter the hall with Minerva, Aberforth.

"Hello, I am Jean Claude Petit, my wife Adele Yvonne Petit nee Decolour and our daughters Alexis Fleur, twins Elanora Maria and Amorette Gabrielle, and Alette Rose and our son Jean Luc. We received a letter asking us to come, and that Adele would find her birth family." He finished as they noticed that there was

"Nice to meet you all" Harry replied noticing the resemblance between his mother and Adele.

"I am Severus Snape, a professor at this school. This is my husband Haridan, and this Minerva, Deputy of the school and Aberforth. This little one is Leilani, Harry's daughter." Severus spoke

"She is beautiful… but aren't you –" Adele began.

"She was born from the worst possible way when the mother thought it was her right to access Harry's inheritance. I plan to blood adopt her as soon as possible." Severus explained when Harry tensed slightly.

"The mother of the child – oh my. I am sorry that she did that. It is the vilest and disgusting thing to do in order to access money." Adele smiled.

"It is." Minerva replied.

"Can I play with her?" Alette asked.

"You may." Harry replied as he saw his parents and grandparents enter.

"Thank you" the girl with blonde hair and green eyes replied before entering the play pen, as the hall began to fill.

Harry introduced his parents, grandparents, adoptive aunt and cousin to the Petit family, quickly followed by the Blacks, Tonks and Lupins. Harry noticed Hermione and the Weasleys walking over to the seat with them.

"Aunt Adele, Uncle Jean Claude" Fleur spoke.

"Fleur, thank god you are still alive. We were worried." Adele spoke.

"We survived but glad it's over thanks to Harry. I spoke with maman and papa, last night. They will join us here tomorrow with Gabby." Fleur replied.

"I will look forward to it." Adele replied hugging her niece before they sat down in their assigned seats.

"I think it is time to begin reading, as everyone is here" Minerva spoke from her spot next to her husband.

Harry, Severus and James sat down as the book floated up and over to Harry who gulped nervously.

"Why me?" Harry groaned as he opened the book.

* * *

><p><strong>Betraying ones family<strong>

_**Albus Dumbledore, had for some time knew that Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior would soon begin a war that he felt was needed. He watched his brother and his sister in law, a colleague Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore take a walk by the lake as they were expecting twin girls in a few short weeks. He was sore and jealous each time he looked at his brother who got to marry the person he loved when he could not. **_

"Min…. it's not your fault love…"Aberforth whispered

"Doesn't make me feel less guilty though" Minerva replied

"He was jealous of his brother?" an unknown voice whispered not quite soft enough.

"I am sure most siblings can be jealous of each other" Regulus replied

"Really?" another asked

"Yes.. I was jealous of my older brother because he managed to get away, I had wished he had taken me with him." Regulus replied looking at Sirius.

"I was going to but mother prevented me getting to you before I departed." Sirius replied sadly.

"You were?" Regulus replied

"I was… I had every intention to drag you to the Potters as well." Sirius replied as Regulus flung himself at his brother making some laugh and others smile at the sight.

_**He began to pace wondering what he could do when he could be alone with them. He wanted his brother to suffer like he was and didn't care if it ruined a family that could be truly happy. **_

"_**block the bonds… kidnap and separate nieces" Albus mumbled to himself not realising that the portraits of the former headmasters and the phoenix had heard him… **_

Growls could be heard from around the room while Leilani looked at her dad threw the soft ball in his direction.

Minerva found comfort within her husband's arms, Lily sniffled feeling sad for her former head of house. Harry saw Fred and George writing something down on parchment and wrote he sure was prank ideas.

_**Fawkes trilled sadly, he wasn't surprised after all the old meddlesome a Dark man had forcefully severed the bond between him and the heirs of Gryffindor since he was a student. He was just pleased he could still visit his true master when the old goat wasn't watching him. **_

Harry stopped abruptly when Fawkes flashed in with Harry's other familiars looking annoyed he had been left behind.

"Harry, what is wrong?" Severus asked.

"They were upset we left them behind. Sorry Fawkes and emerald." Harry replied

*You better be* Fawkes trilled softly

^Yeah or I might just bite^ emerald hissed curling himself at the bottom of Harry's feet.

"I will make sure he doesn't" Severus chuckled at their antics.

_**Days passed and Albus had finally decided to make his move when he visited his brother at the pub he owned and run. He spent hours talking about the babies until Albus had enough and silently casted **_**matrimonium irritum vincula (1) before casting another to wipe his memory of a wife and children on the way. **

"You couldn't just be happy for them could you Albus?" Dorea sneered angrily as her best friends had been hurt by this revelation.

"He didn't deserve to be happy, it was for the greater good" Albus sneered right back.

"You are the one that doesn't deserve the mistress and the sceaming brats you have, but then again the Potters weren't the only family you destroyed is it" Harry sneered noticing Percy resemblance to the former headmaster.

"His brats?" Lily asked.

"Yes. Sorry Arthur but Percy, Ron and Ginny are the children of Molly and Albus. The Dumbledore family tree proves it." Harry replied, seeing the shocked but quickly turned looks of anger at the prisoners in the middle.

"Harry how do you know?" James asked.

"When the blocks and all that were removed last night they left a record of what and who did what. Amongst mine was a family tree. Severus can you pass it to dad" Harry replied sadly.

Harry watched with baited breath as their eyes widen in shock.

"Minerva, you need to see this" Dorea spoke with a small smile.

Minerva and Aberforth had a look and gasped as they realized Harry was their grandson and Lily was one of their daughters. They also noted that Adele was identical to Lily.

"Adele the letter said you would –"

"Find my birth family, I know." Adele finished.

"Mum… You and Mrs Potter look alike" Amorette spoke

"The tree says that my other daughter childrens names are Alexis, Jean Luc, Amorette, Elanora and Alette" Minerva sniffled looking at Adele.

"Then you are my birth mother as well." Adele replied sadly, she had believed that her parents hadn't wanted her but now that was not the case.

"Your family just got bigger" Severus whispered.

"Our family, love" Harry replied with a smile.

"What did you names us?" Adele asked.

"You were named after you Aberforth sister who died young. Adriana Minerva and Lily was named after one of the founders Rowena and your grandmother Kendra." Minerva spoke as both Adele and Lily hugged them.

"Yay we have a cousin on mums side now" Amorette cheered.

"What am I chopped Liver?" Fleur asked, making Bill and the Weasley twin's chuckle.

"You are our adopted cousin" Eleanora chuckled.

"Cheeky" Fleur muttered with a huff.

_**An hour later Albus found Minerva sitting in her office resting as she rubbed her swollen belly. **_

"_**Albus, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Minerva asked knowing he and her husband didn't get along. **_

"_**No reason. Just checking that my sister in law was alright. You look like you need a break, perhaps a cup of tea?" Albus replied with fake concern. **_

"_**I could. Some of these students are driving me crazy with their essays… think I can't tell when they are bluffing and when I say 3ft I mean 3 feet not 4 and a half" Minerva groaned making Albus chuckle.**_

"And they still do that today" Minerva groaned and looked directly at Hermione, who blushed.

"Tried telling you Hermione" Harry teased.

"Alright you made your point" Hermione retorted with a glare.

"Cause it drove us all crazy. I in fact refused to read past the required length and you were penalised for it." Severus added, as Draco sniggered.

"I wouldn't laugh Mr Malfoy, you did the same." Filius spoke.

Narcissa and Lucius shook their heads, their son had been told repeatedly to listen to what the professor's requirements are, especially since his godfather Severus made it clear.

_**Albus summoned a house elf to bring them some drinks and when Minerva put her quill away he slipped something into her tea. He knew that it wouldn't be long before she would be giving birth and once that happened he'd have the ultimate revenge on his brother. **_

"How can someone be so mean, mummy?" Alette asked

"I don't know sweetie" Adele replied watching her youngest roll the ball to Leilani.

"ball" Leilani squealed.

"Yes ball" Alette spoke rolling it too her making several chuckle at the child.

_**It was long before he was helping her give birth to the first she named Adriana Minerva and not long after Rowena. Minerva carefully sat up with what strength she had asking for her daughters when she didn't hear them cry. **_

"_**Oh Minerva, I'm sorry they were still born" Albus replied after he sent them with a house elf to an orphanage, one in London another in France. **_

"_**No…No… I want my girls" she sobbed. **_

All eyes glared at Albus who looked like he didn't care…. They knew his response would be for the greater good but what Hermione noticed was the look of disgust and horror on Molly's face.

_**Before leaving her to sleep he altered her memories to forget she was married to his brother and that the father of the supposed deceased twins wanted nothing to do with her or them. He watched them both suffer through the pain and agony, the grief and sorrow and basked in his actions knowing that he had ruined his brother's life and family. **_

"That is the end of that chapter" Harry spoke closing the book.

The book levitated out of his hands over to Dorea's hands while Lily/Rowena and Adele/Adriana were both silently crying at the information, the years she never had with their true parents and sister.

"Mother, Father" Adele and Lily spoke with concern.

"Yes girls?" Aberforth spoke as he tried to comfort his wife.

"We may not have been raised with you as our parents, but I know I did have a loving, caring family and I am sure if you had known or realised what he did, you would have moved heaven on earth to find us." Adele spoke.

"We have been reunited and the family extended. Look mother you have five grandchildren and one great grandchild." Lily added with a smile.

"You know they are right Min, the saviour our grandson" Aberforth teased.

"Don't call me saviour" Harry hissed at his grandfather, making Minerva chuckle and the hall laugh.

"Wait until tomorrow 'Arry. Gabrielle wants to see her hero once more" Fleur teased, making Harry groan.


	3. c3 The Marauder Years

**Replies to Reviews**

**Delia Cerrano, Brownbey & geetec -** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you are enjoying it.

**USA83 -** Thank you for pointing out the mistake. It has been fixed now. Harry is no bossy old woman.

**Beth5572** - Thank you very much. your review made my day, so this next chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

><p>Dorea opened the book and saw the heading and wondered how this related to the betrayal already discovered in the last chapter.<p>

For over half an hour the entire hall growled and shouted at the goat in anger, calmed slightly and gave the McGonagall-Dumbledore a moment of reuniting. Dorea watched her old school friend as Harry picked up Leilani and whispered something in her ear.

"Gamma Minnie" Leilani squealed reaching her hands over to her.

"Haridan" Minerva spoke taking her great granddaughter into her arms.

"Yes Grandma Minnie" Harry replied as he sat back down next to Severus who shook his head in amusement.

"Where did you learn that name?" she asked he grandson.

"Why Gred and Forge" Harry replied with a smirk.

'Gred did you hear that?" George spoke

"No I did not hear Harrikins say anything, did you?" Fred replied

"He told Professor McGonagall he learned that from us" George sighed

"But we learned it from Padfoot and Moony" Fred finished as all eyes turned to the pair in question

"Well I never heard such a thing, they blame us dear Moony" Sirius whined

"I know and I'm ashamed that they would blame their professor in such a way" Remus replied

"Yeah we would never do such a thing, Gred and Forge must've heard it somewhere else" Sirius replied

"Such a waste of time, we promise Minerva we did no such thing" Remus huffed.

"After all it was Prongs who told us" Sirius finished, causing all eyes to turn to James who spluttered.

"It's what mom used when I was little teaching me to say Aunt Minerva but couldn't quite get it." James replied.

"Sorry Min" Dorea replied looking sheepish.

"No your not, you have been amused by this the entire time" Minerva replied with a huff as Leilani snuggled closer to her.

"You're right. I'm not, the look and reaction you gave was quite amusing, and shall we read the next chapter." Dorea chuckled.

"YES" the rest of the hall shouted, making Harry chuckle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Marauders Years<strong>_

James, Remus, Sirius, Severus and Lily chuckled for different reasons but gathered that this chapter was going to be about their seven years at Hogwarts. Harry noticed Sirius glance in thought and remorse towards Severus.

"Severus, I want to apologise for how I treated you, when my blocks were removed I remembered quite a bit of my actions were controlled by one person…" Sirius began.

"I also apologise… we only wanted to be friends with you" James spoke

"As do I…." Remus added, shocking Lily and Severus.

"I'm sorry as well, some of the things I did were also under someone's control." Severus replied.

_**Albus Dumbledore had spent years manipulating the houses to ensure that the Slytherins were treated like the scum of the earth, evil and dark. In September of 71 he was shocked to discover attentive truce between five Gryffindor's and a slytherin. He had heard several teachers and students brand them a bunch of misfits who had already pranked the cat belonging to the caretaker. **_

Eyebrows raised questionly, it was obvious that the Marauders and Severus had begun out as friends, so what happened to fall apart.

"I say he used potions to ensure you, dad, Siri and Remy didn't get along." Harry muttered angrily.

"I would agree with you love. It is something he would do" Severus replied pullying his young husband close to him and kissed him lightly on the top of his head.

_**By the start of their second year Albus realised that Potter and Black had worked out what Remus was and chuckled wondering what they were going to do. He was pleased that the only friendship between a Lion and Snake was that of Lily and Severus and vowed he would ensure that was destroyed. **_

"That Bastard" Narcissa hissed

"Cissa, I'm shocked to hear you say such a thing" Andromeda gasped in shock.

"Oh I know it against our upbringing but he deserves worse than being called that word" Narcissa smiled at the nickname Andy used to call her.

"Now that is true but can't be said with such delicate ears nearby" Andromeda smiled.

_**He watched as the pranks were continued, how they researched werewolves and how Severus was the target of most of the stunts but yet still failed to tear the friendship between Lily and Severus apart. **_

_**In their third year Potter, Pettigrew and Black found something that would help them with Remus and James began making public delecations of his feelings for Lily. Which he noted drove everyone crazy none more so then Severus.**_

"Some of the things James did to get Lily's attention and ask her were not only amusing but quite embarrassing." Sirius chuckled.

"Like what?" Harry asked eagerly

"Nothing son" James mumbled.

"One time at a Halloween feast he stood on the house table and sang some song an Elvis song – Love me tender." Sirius chuckled.

"Off key mind you" Lily chuckled.

"What did you do mum to get him back?" Harry asked

"James spent a week with green and silver hair and wearing dresses regardless wether he was wearing school robes, shirt and shorts and or his quidditch robes." Remus chuckled…

_**He had spent the next two years trying to break the friendship between a muggle-born Gryffindor by the name of Lily Evans and a mistreated and abused Slytherin who he would ensure join the death eaters Severus Snape. **_

"ce un vieux bouc manipulatrice!" Fleur spat with disgust.

"I agree Fleur" Adele replied just as angrily.

"He made sure that –" Severus whispered so only Harry had heard him.

"Sev love, he is a sick man and what he did was wrong. He wronged you, Lily and the rest of us…all for his vision… he didn't care how people felt… we were just pawns in his little chess game" Harry informed him.

"That is true…. I am starting to think that he made sure I called Lily that horrid name and made Sirius tell me how to access the tunnel" Severus replied.

"I think you would be right about that and I have noticed they haven't called you that name or said anything bad towards you…" Harry replied giving him a kiss on the cheek in comfort.

_**He relished in pain and misery it caused them, especially the Slytherin and laughed when he heard he had called her that vile word he had suggested he do. He encourage the bullying and pranks the four Gryffindor boys did and ensured Severus was one of the main targets. He wondered the castle and saw two people one Gryffindor and one Slytherin and as he got closer he recognised Black and Snape. **_

"I have a bad feeling he us one of the unforgivables on Sirius then altered the memory" Hermione whispered.

"Unforgiviables?" Dan asked.

"Yes. There are three of them that can land you a one way ticket to prison for life." Arthur spoke.

"One is the Killing Curse. No one survives however Harry is the only known one to survive it as a baby. Avada Kedvra" Bill explained.

"The second is the toture cures – Crucio"

"The third?" Emma asked.

"The imperio – when used to control other thoughts actions." Hermione explained.

"Have you been under any?" Dan asked.

"The torture one a couple of times. Harry has been under all three" Hermione sniffled.

"WHAT?" Dorea asked loudly.

"Killing Curse used and survived twice, one failed attempt thanks to Dobby's interference, curico several times the night he returned, and again during the final battle, and the fake moody had us under the imprio in class, I near beat his but could break free of Riddle's." Harry admitted, as Severus pulled him closer.

"You should never had to feel any of that love" Severus whispered wrapping his arms around Harry.

"_**Get lost snivilous" Black spoke**_

"_**Why should I Black, you are a disgrace to your family line" Severus hissed back. **_

"_**You don't know anything Snivilious, so keep your mouth shut." Sirius hissed back turning to leave. **_

"_**You know Lupin most find himself lonely once a month, what does he do in that tunnel?" Severus asked**_

_**Sirius glared. "Nothing you need to know about, so leave it alone."**_

_**Albus pointed his wand at Black and whispered "imperio" **_

_**Inside Sirius mind he could hear the headmaster ordering him to 'Tell snape how to get into the tunnel the willow covers` **_

'_**why should I, he is not worth the loss of a friends life' Sirius replied in his mind**_

'_**do it' albus replied stronger**_

'_**no never' Sirius replied stronger**_

'_**DO IT NOW OR YOU AND YOUR BROTHER WILL DIE!' **_

"Not only did he use the imprio he threatened to kill your brother" Amelia hissed as many gasped.

"That scumbag" Regulus hissed angrily.

"_**Surly if you're so desperate Snivilous all you have to do is press the knot in the tree" Sirius informed him trying to prevent himself for saying it. **_

"Sirius, I could see you were trying not to, like you trying to stop yourself but because I was st-"

"Severus, you're not stupid, he would of compelled you to ignore what you say and go for the tunnel" Sirius replied.

_**Severus left quickly as Sirius turned and saw the headmaster's glee. **_

"_**How dare you use that curse" Sirius hissed. **_

"_**It was for the greater good you fool of a boy. How dare you question me" Albus hissed**_

"_**You won't get away with it" Sirius replied. **_

"_**Obliviate" Albus whispered making Sirius eyes glaze over. **_

"If I remember for three months after that incident Sirius was on his own" Narcissa spoke, making both Remus and James look ashamed.

"He wasn't coping at all. He had spent the Christmas break at Hogwarts in the infirmary after I found him trying to cut himself" Narcissa sniffled….

"Sirius is that true?" Dorea asked.

"I tried to tell them I didn't remember telling Severus or what happened but they were so angry that they shunned me…. I knew then that it didn't matter I wasn't going back to mother's and as far as I knew I wouldn't be welcomed with you as James ended that for me… there wasn't anything at the time left for me" Sirius sniffled, as his brother hugged him tightly.

"That was never true Sirius, we saw you as a second son, regardless of the fact you were our great nephew" Charlus spoke shocked at what he heard.

"I felt alone, cold and very much alone" Sirius replied standing up before fleeing the hall.

Harry sniffled he knew what that felt like, he tried three times before his first year alone, once at the end of first and again after saving Ginny in his second year.

^you tried to kill yourself several times love?^ Severus spoke through their mind link.

^meeting Sirius gave me reason to stay alive… when he died I tried once more but you gave me another reason not too…. I was scared, alone, frightened and I knew several people were using me, saw me as a weapon^ harry sniffled.

^Oh love, you will never be alone again. I promise you. Why don't you go and find the mutt and tell him you know what it is like^ Severus whispered… letting him go.

^thank you^ he replied giving him a kiss before fleeing.

They all watched Harry flee after Sirius before looking to Severus for answers.

* * *

><p><strong>**Black Lake**<strong>

Harry saw his godfather sitting by the lake in his dog form whimpering slightly only looking up when Harry sat down beside him and stroked his fur.

"I know you don't want to talk about, that is why you are in your dog form but I know what it is like to feel all alone, scared, hurt because people turned on you, or didn't care enough." Harry began as Sirius rested his head on Harry's knee.

"The first time I tried to kill myself was when I was seven." Harry spoke making Padfoot sit up and look at him in shock.

"Vernon came home drunk, a business deal fell apart and he lost the company a lot of money. He blamed me for it, said I used my freakishness to make it fail. While Aunt Petunia and Dudley were asleep upstairs he came to my cupboard. The cupboard under the stairs which was my bedroom until the first Hogwarts letter arrived. He dragged me to the shed, he touched me, and he molested me before he pulled his belt and whipped me with it. I was 7." Harry admitted, hearing Sirius growl.

"The next day, I felt so dirty, used and alone that when I was in the kitchen I found a sharp knife and slit my wrist. Only to have Aunt Petunia stop me and rush me to hospital." Harry sniffled not noticing Sirius had transformed until he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I failed you." Sirius cried.

"It's not your fault, you didn't fail me. I tried several other times once here at Hogwarts but after meeting you…. You gave me a reason for living, a hope that things would become better and I didn't try again until after you supposedly died." Haridan spoke quietly.

"We are a pair of doofers aren't we? You want to know something Harry you became me reason for living after the rat escaped… especially in your fifth year." Sirius admitted.

"We are. Siri we are no longer alone, we have our family and friends there for us and that whole thing with the tree is Dumbledore's fault, he manipulated you all to act the way you did knowing you would suffer greatly for it." Harry replied.

"Oh pup, what would I do without you?" Sirius cried as he hugged his godson proudly.


	4. C4 The Intervening Years

"You wouldn't have an amazing godson, Siri" Harry teased as he stood up.

"Cheeky brat" Sirius mock glared.

"Coming?" Harry smirked

"Eager to hear more"

"Not particularly. I just want to be with my family besides I think this would help us all heal" Harry replied

"When did you become so wise?"

"The moment you returned to my life" Harry said cheekily before bolting inside after he silently changed the colour of Sirius hair green and silver.

****** In the Great Hall*****

"Tell me James when Sirius returned to the common room how did he act?" Dorea asked

"Confused, not making sense, edgy like he was trying to remember something but couldn't" James admitted looking ashamed

"That should have told you something else had happened that someone didn't want him to say" Charlus spoke

"You both betrayed him, abandoned him when really you should have stuck by and questioned the events. Severus did you noticed anything when he told you?" Dorea asked.

"Eyes were glazed over, vacant look on his face like he was fighting against something" Severus replied

"Did you say something when you –"

"When we were in the headmaster's office something was odd, like being compelled to keep silent… looking back he wanted to make sure I turned to – "

"Prongslet you are so in for it" they heard Sirius shout as Harry ran into the hall and behind his husband.

"Harry - what – " Severus asked as they saw Sirius with slytherin coloured hair.

"Dada" Leilani called from Abeforth's lap, as they burst into laughter.

"Hey princess" Harry smiled as his little girl reached out to him..

"Sirius you wouldn't hex me while I have Leilani now would you?" Harry asked as Sirius looked ready to get him back as his daughter snuggled closer to him.

Sirius mumbled "sneaky as a slytherin"

"Now that you two are back should we begin reading again?" Adele smirked as Fabian moved to sit next to Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>The Intervening Years<strong>

_**1978-79**_

_**It had been a couple of years since the Marauders had graduated from Hogwarts and the war was picking up more. Albus had seen the signs that both Regulus and Severus were looking to leave the death eaters, to change sides when he spotted the younger Black in the village. **_

"_**imperio" Dumbledore whispered. **_

_**Regulus froze, eyes glazed over as he heard 'You will go to the cave Riddle took you elf to and cross the water…. DRINK THE POISEN SWITCH THE SLYTHERIN LOCKET WITH A FAKE and tell your elf to destroy it, to go home destroy it and never tell anyone'**_

"He knew back then what Riddle had done and did nothing…." Hermione cried…

"He did something… he sent Regulus to his death" Harry hissed angrily, making his daughter look up at him.

Sirius growled angrily before hugging his brother. Regulus was shocked that he had been used like that but his brothers open affection – something that he hadn't done since he was six. Harry noted that Charlus, Frank, and Amelia were listing something down on the parchment in front of them.

"Papa, dada" Leilani whispered with a yawned.

"Sleep little one" Severus whispered as cast some spells to ensure she wouldn't hear the story, shouting or growls while she slept.

_**1980**_

_**Another time he managed to set up an interview in his brother's pub knowing Snape was following. He wanted him to hear his fake prophecy that would implicate two families on the light side and ensure he would have a spy soon.**_

"How dare he" Augusta hissed angrily.

"He has ruined not only Professor Snape's life but two families with that verse" Hermione cried, making Harry chuckle at Severus reaction.

"What's amusing love?" Severus asked.

"The look on your face when Hermione defended you…." Harry replied with a smile.

"Just shocked me that all she did" Severus replied.

"You know she wasn't the only lion in our year to defend you" Neville spoke, looking at Harry.

"Oh?" Severus asked, looking at his husband.

"I knew you wore a mask and had to act a certain way… and I am not a fan of anyone who bullies or call people names regardless of who they are" Harry replied

"That is one of the reasons why you are now Lord Hogwarts" the portrait of Salazar spoke.

"I remember when Ron ever bullied Hermione or Luna, Harry would hex him without him knowing. Once Ron had a girl's voice for a month and he blamed the twins for it." Dean chuckled.

"That was you" Fred gasped

"I can't believe it" George replied.

"He is the son of a marauder, godson to another and honorary nephew to the last what do you expect" Neville teased as Fred and George fainted.

Harry took this opportunity to send a silent hex at them giving them cat ears and a tail, making the other chuckle as they began to stir. They sat up in their chairs seeing everyone look amused or trying to hide their laughter before looking at each other and jumping into the air as if they received an electric shock.

"Harry" they said together.

"Yes?"

"You will pay for this"

"What have I done?" Harry asked innocently

"ears and tails"

"Here I thought that they wouldn't prank someone that helped them" Harry sobbed into his husbands shoulder.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to accuse you love without evidence" Severus whispered trying to sooth his husband.

"No we wouldn't dream of it" Fred replied hating to see their little brother upset.

_**1981**_

_**They had been to an order meeting and both Neville and Harry were nearly one years old and from Lily's lap there was a squeal of "Pa'foo" making others smile. They could see the once prankster adored his godson more than they thought possible. **_

"You were his son as far as he was concerned not James" Lily chuckled.

"Yea you would only stop fussing when I was holding you" Sirius smiled.

"_**You both need to go into hiding… there is a prophecy and a death eater overheard the first part… I would suggest a fieldus charm… I will offer to be your secret keeper if you wish."**_

"_**Thanks but no thanks we will go into hiding with Padfoot as our secret Keeper." James replied**_

"_**We will think about it… I don't believe in prophecies" Frank replied…**_

_**Two weeks before Halloween when Sirius was in Hogsmede catching up with Moony after hearing about the deaths of his partner Fabian and his twin brother Gideon. The headmaster who had known of Sirius relationship with Fabian moved behind the tree they had just walked passed and watched them for a moment. **_

_**(1)"Vi de sentential" making Sirius stop in his trucks for a moment before . **_

'_**You will suggest that peter should be the secret keeper as you act as a decoy... it would be the ultimate prank' a voice was heard in his head. **_

"How care he" Remus growled.

**(2**)"Il savait depuis le debut que Sirius etait innocent et n'a rien fait!" Alexis spoke angrily.

"You would be right – left in prison for 12 years without a trail and then two years on the run before being made prisoner again" Hermione hissed as Fred looked like he wanted to calm her.

_**Albus waited for Peter to show up after being summoned to the Potter Cottage and performed the fieldus charm. They heard how Peter left before Albus turned around. **_

"_**Now that he is the keeper your usefulness is done. Stupefy, stupefy" he hissed.**_

_**(3) "Duplicate populum" Albus casted and there stood two golems looking exactly like the real James and Lily.**_

"_**Now you will be my prisoners until I see fit" he added before transporting them away. **_

"Well that is kidnapping, imprisonment, abuse of power" Amelia whispered

Fabian could he Sirius growl like an angry dog moved slightly to comfort him, they had been in a relationship when he and his brother had been killed. He placed his hand on top of Sirius's and squeezed gently, making Sirius stop and look at him. Sirius gave a small smile and relaxed at the touch of the one he had loved the most.

"He will pay Siri" Fabian whispered as Harry placed Leilani down in the play pen on a pill and mattress to finish her nap.

"I think Harry is planning something by the look of it" Sirius whispered back watching his godson.

"I agree and it appears several others too." Fabian replied, looking at James, Hermione, and Minerva.

_**Albus was in the ministry, there was a buzz of excitement the Dark lord had fallen and he was with Crouch and the minister. Black had been captured for the murder of Pettigrew and the muggles. **_

"_**Black was the secret Keeper, he sold the Potters to Voldemort" Albus added**_

"_**Take him to Azakban" Crouch ordered.**_

"_**Doesn't he deserve a trail?" the minister asked**_

"_**He doesn't deserve one… he is a Black and like Albus said the secret Keeper" Crouch replied**_

"That man, at least the minister asked if he deserved a trail" Dorea hissed

"Just because his last name is Black doesn't mean he was a death eater or guilty of the crime" Hermione hissed angrily as Harry noticed Fred squeezing her hand.

~I want to bite him…. Can I master?~ emerald asked.

~Not worth it… he might poison you instead emerald~ Harry replied as emerald curled up at his feet.

~damn he needs to pay for breaking up your family~ emerald replied.

~he will don't worry~ Harry replied turning his attention back to the story.

_**1982**_

"_**Molly, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?" Albus spoke**_

"_**I thought you should know I am with child again, and we're having a little girl" Molly smiled with pride. **_

"_**Arthur has no idea that Percy or Ronald are not his?" Albus asked. **_

"_**No… the fool doesn't" Molly replied. **_

"_**Maybe we should set up a marriage contract for our little girl and the boy who lived" Albus mumbled. **_

"_**If you think it is best as long she has control of everything" Molly replied. **_

"_**Of course love" Albus replied before kissing her.**_

"Ewww" the entire student body and Harry's cousins said together.

"Arthur/Dad isn't a fool" the Perwett twins and the Weasley children shouted

"If anyone is a fool its Molly… I very much doubt that Albus truly loves her like she does him" Aberforth spoke airily, as most of the hall looked at the pair.

Albus glared at them while Molly hung her head low making them all realise Aberforth was right.

_**July, 1991**_

_**Sitting in his office at Hogwarts he heard the floo activate and outstepped Molly, Ronald and Ginerva. **_

"_**Daddy" Ginerva cried happily. **_

"_**Hello Ginny" Albus spoke awkwardly hugging his daughter.**_

"_**Now Ronald in September you will begin your first year… what is it that you must do?" Albus spoke**_

"_**Find the brat on the train and befriend him… make sure he makes no other friends and he goes into Gryffindor" he replied. **_

"_**Yes and?" **_

"_**Make sure he doesn't excel in his studies besides DADA" Ronald replied. **_

"_**If you do this right and not muck it up your sister will have the chance to woo him later on" Albus replied. **_

"_**Yes father" Ronald replied. **_

"I knew meeting them at the station was set up…. I just didn't know he was related and gone that far" Harry admitted.

"He was never a true friend." Hermione whispered.

"We wondered why we used the muggle entrance when we've also flooed there before" Fred admitted

"Harry are you alright?" Adele asked

"Yea… just hurts a little to hear this" Harry replied sadly.

"I can't imagine what it is like to hear how those you thought friend and mentor like this but it will help you and everyone understand and heal" Adele replied

"I know" Harry smiled sadly at her.

"You have us all here to help you love. " Severus added pulling him closer to him in a side hug.

The book hovered from Adele to Hermione who immediately opened the book to the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>An<strong> –** 1**. **vi de sentential** – google translation Latin – force suggestion

**2. Il savait depuis le début que Sirius était innocent et n'a rien fait** - google translation French - he knew all along that Sirius was innocent and did nothing!

**3. duplicate populum** – google translation Latin- duplicate people (create golems/dummies)

I also apologies for the lateness of this chapter. My sister in law had been admitted to hospital due to high blood pressure and other issues related to her pregnancy and carrying twins. Thank you for those who reviewed, added the story or me to the alerts and favorites.


	5. First Year Manipulations

This Chapter is for my two beautiful nieces Isabella and Sophie who are now three weeks old and will be leaving the Neonatal intensive care unit tomorrow for home.

* * *

><p>After several moments before Hermione opened the next chapter in the book of memories the shock of hearing Ronald and Ginerva call Albus daddy and father made several of them ill and in the Weasley case angry, hurt and betrayed. Arthur had been quiet, not a word spoken and when the passage finished he got up and walked out of the hall without a word.<p>

Gideon was angry but worried for Arthur, decided to bolt while Bill, Charlie and the twins began coming out of their shock…. They had seen the Dumbledore family tree that stated they were Albus brats and not their dads but to hear the three say dad and father to Albus was still a shock. Fabian stood, walked over to the barrier that Kept Molly and the brats caged he glared.

"I Fabian Ignatius Prewett, hereby declare Mary anne Weasley nee Prewett disowned from the Perwett family along with Percival Ignatius Albus Weasley-Dumbledore, Ronald Billius Percival Weasley-Dumbledore and Ginerva Molly Weasley-Dumbledore are also disowned from the Prewett family. NO longer can you use them name, have access to anything belonging to the Prewett family. So mote it be so mote it said."

"You should be ashamed of youselves… you are no longer my sister, nephews or niece." He finished.

"You are not my sister, niece or nephews either" Gideon snarled as William looked at his brothers and nodded.

"I William Arthur Weasley, heir to the Weasley family and on behalf of Charlie, Fredrick and George hereby declare that you Mary anne are no longer my mother, nor are Percival Ignatius or Ronald Billius our brothers nor is Ginerva Molly our sister so mote it said so mote it be."

"As my children have disowned you lot from their lives I Arthur Septimus Weasley, herby divorce Mary anne leaving her with nothing but her clothes and banish you and Percival, Ronald and Ginerva from the Weasley family and all property owned by us." As a light surrounded them each time they were disowned.

Aberforth stood up and glared at his brother "Albus I believe you are not aware but the lordship and head of the Dumbledore family does not lie with you but with me, you were regent until I came of age like mother wanted it to be. I, Aberforth Percival Dumbledore, head of the Dumbledore family hereby disown you as my brother, your mistress Mary Anne and brats Percival, Ronald and Ginerva from the Dumbldore family leaving you with no name and nothing but the clothes on your back. So mote it said so mote it be" making them surrounded by light once more.

"What does that all mean for them?" Hermione's mother asked

"It means they have no last names, lost their standing and place in society and find it hard to gain employment within the ministry or here at the school. We also have family magic that you are striped from and can no longer use. Example Ronald is now known as Ronald Billius Percival no name, he can no longer become an auror like he wanted and won't be able to access the Prewett, Weasley or Dumbledore family magic. Any who choses to marry will also become and outcast." Filius explained.

"Understood" Emma Granger spoke.

"Shall we move on to the next chapter of manipulations?" Hermione asked

"Yes" Emma replied.

**First Year manipulations**

**Molly, Ron, Percy and Ginerva were sitting in the living room of a cottage waiting for someone, that some was the leader of the light but they knew he was just another dark lord. They were waiting for news, they had been told they were having trouble contacting the brat with his school letter.**

"They knew you were abused and his true agenda the whole time" Arthur hissed

"Honestly they knew and did nothing, and they called themselves the icons of the light….how pathetic are they?" Alexis asked with a sneer

"Very" several people said at once.

"**Ah you are all here. Hagrid has been sent to collect the brat and take him shopping. He has been spelled to forget to tell him how to get onto the train and not to make him aware of his inheritance."**

"**So when I take the brood to the station -" Molly began**

"**You are to say 'packed with muggles' and 'what's the platform number?'" Albus replied. **

"**Where Ginerva will say nine and three quarters… that should make it sound like you're friendly and trust worthy enough to ask how to get onto the platform." Albus replied.**

"**Then what?" Percy asked**

"**Ronald will find him in a compartment with some excuse that everywhere is full and whilst there get into a confrontation with the Malfoy brat and make him aware that Slytherin is evil and dark. Severus has been spelled to treat him like his father and the soul bond between he and Harry will not be unblocked" Albus added.**

"HOW DARE YOU ALBUS!" Minerva roared like a fierce angry lioness protecting her cubs.

"I'm so sorry love" Severus whispered burying his face in Harry's neck as he hadn't moved from when he had been pulled on his lap the time before.

"Sorry for what… he made sure you did what you did. It's not your fault and nor should you blame yourself, blame the manipulator of lies, deceit and betrayal over there." Harry whispered clasping his husbands face.

"I know you are right love, but I still feel guilty and –"

"I know. I also am sorry too. I feel just as guilty" Harry replied.

"Then we are a sorry pair aren't we?" Severus sighed.

"That we are love, that we are." Harry replied

"**Father, you asked to see me?" Ronald asked**

"**Yes. You did well to get the brat into Gryffindor, now Potion class has been dealt with already. Flying lessons…. I will see to that…. You just make sure no one else approaches to talk or befriend him" Albus spoke. **

"**Yes father" **

"**You need to make sure he finds out what is behind the locked door on the third floor corridor" Albus added**

"**Why?" **

"**Just do as I say" Albus hissed. **

"**Yes father" **

"That was a test – he set us up … no he set Harry up and made sure he faced the monster alone" Hermione shrieked.

"Mione… did you need to shriek like that" Harry hissed rubbing his ears like Remus was.

"Opps Sorry" she replied

"He set you up to go down that maze of traps?" Hannah Abbot asked nervously

"It appears so… I did wonder at the end of the year if he had meant it to happen" Harry sighed.

"Why would he do that – you could have died?" Katie Bell cried

"To see if he would sacrifice his life for the greater good" Terry boot replied.

Harry looked at Hermione with concern – _was the stone real or was it fake?_

"**Albus – is this necessary? What if Ronald dies?" Molly asked**

"**He won't" Albus replied….**

"**He made sure Harry got on the team, found out what is hidden in the banned floor not that they know the stone is a fake and for the brat to meet his demise when he meets riddle once more" he added**

"**But?" **

"**Do not question me Mary, Ronlad will be fine if he follows the instructions I gave him" he retorted angrily.**

"**I'm sorry" Molly replied**

"It was a fake…. That means …." Harry muttered

"We are still very much alive" Nicholas Flamel spoke from the door way.

"Nic, Perenelle its good to see you our old friends" Charlus spoke

"It is good to see you Charlus, Dorea. Now you Haridan, we want to give you an explanation." Perenelle spoke as her husband glared at Albus.

"When we first met Albus, he appeared alright but as we worked together we began to sense something wasn't right. It became apparent soon after that we couldn't truly trust him so we hid the real stone and made a fake and placed it in a vault." Nic explained.

"When we heard from the goblins in 1991 to say the stone had been removed on Albus orders we knew that he was up to no good and confronted him but we never told him the stone was a fake." Perenelle spoke

"We cut all ties with him… we did not know that he was using the stone, even if it was a fake to test you and trap Riddle like he did and for that we apologise to you and Ms Granger." Nic finished.

"It's not your fault the lemon drop lover over there used it to do what he did sir, mam." Harry replied

"I think you and Miss Granger can call us Nic and Penny, we also set something up for the both of you after we discovered the true extent of what he did."Nic replied

"Thank you Nic, Penny" they replied as they sat in the two chairs that just appeared.

"Well that is the end of first years manipulations" Hermione spoke as the book hovered and went over to Justin Flinch-Fletchey.


End file.
